


Hiding Things Gets You Nowhere... Except into My Pants

by kittysprinkles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been acting weird for the past few days an it finally comes out as to why after they film a gaming video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Things Gets You Nowhere... Except into My Pants

"Well, give us a cheeky sub to be told when we upload the next episode of Dil Howelter's fantabulous life." Dan smiled at the camera   
"And give us a cheeky thumbs up if... You think Dilcakes should make a reappearance.." Phil stuttered. "as a friendship!" He added.  
"Nice save." Dan giggled "bye!" They said in unison as Dan switched off the camera. "Gimme the thing so I can edit." Phil held out his hand as he let out a sigh. "What? Why? I can do it. It's fine."   
"Why are you suddenly offering to do anything other than sit on tumblr?" Dan hadn't heard phil get this sassy with him in a while. Something else must be going on.... "Phil? Are you okay?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine. Give me. The thing." Dan could see Phil clench his jaw, meaning he was really pissed off. "Only if you tell me what the fuck is bothering you so bad. What happened?"   
"Nothing! God , Dan. Just leave me alone for fucks sake!"   
Oh no... Phil was swearing. Dan knew that if Phil swore, shit was serious. He knew he should lay off and let Phil cool down, but he really hated seeing phil upset. "Okay." Dan say back down. "I really hate seeing you mad and you've been distant for the past few days and now you're being kind of a dick so something must really be bugging you for you to actually curse. Please tell me what's wrong." Phil looked Dan in the eyes for the first time since the video ended.  
"I'm just upset, okay?"  
Dan sighed at him.  
"Okay. But why?"   
"You're not going to leave without an answer, huh?"   
Dan shook his head.   
"Okay... Well, I'm... I'm" his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.  
"I can't, Dan. I really can't tell you." He sobbed. Dan immediately pulled him into a tight, warm hug and rubbed his back, trying to calm Phil down a little bit.   
"Hey.. Hey Phil it's okay shh..shh it's okay." He repeated over and over into Phil's hair as the other boy was curled into Dans chest, soaking his   
t-shirt with tears.   
"D-Dan you're going to b-be so mad at m-me." He whimpered. Dan froze at that. What could he possibly have done? Did he break Dan's favorite game? Did he spend too much money on something stupid? Did he break the sofa bed again? What could he possibly have done to have himself be so upset about it?   
"Phil... What have you done? What's wrong? Please just tell me. I won't be as mad as you think I'll be, you know that. You can tell me anything, Phil. It's okay."   
Phil pulled away and looked Dan straight in the eye.   
"I have a big thing to tell you." Dan made a face that could only be described as 'get on with it, you twat.'   
So Phil continued.   
"In 2009, when we messed around and we acted all couple-y and stuff... I-I fell in love with you Dan. That's why I made the video. I'm so sorry I let that out everywhere, by the way. Anyway, I- I tried to tell you so many times, but I never got the chance to and I forgot about it a few years ago, but it was still in the back of my head, nagging and nagging... Kinda like my mum. But anytime you would do anything, I just knew that I loved you. After a while, I just convinced myself that you would never love me back, at least not in that way, so I gave up trying to tell you. But recently, the feelings bubbled up again and the constant thinking of you is making me kind of loose my mind. What I'm trying to say is... Uhmm.. Well, Dan Howell, I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you. So if you can't take that, kick me out of this goddamn flat right now because I can't help it."   
Dan sat completely still as Phil took some deep breaths, he was speaking so damn fast, Dan was surprised he hadn't messed up.   
Dan stood and started pacing the room, running his hands through his hair as Phil's eyes filled with tears yet again. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Phil stood and was about to run to his room to gather some things so he could go stay with PJ or Chris or someone, but Dan stopped him. "Sit your ass down, Phillip. We're gonna talk about this as soon as I calm down." Phil sat down and waited patiently.   
About three minutes passed before Dan stopped pacing, took a deep breath and started talking. "Okay Phil. I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me before, but that's fine. I'll get over it. But I just want to know why you didn't tell me."   
"I thought you wouldn't want me. I thought you were just using me all those years ago... I mean... You were an eighteen year old boy."   
"Wouldn't want you? Phil! You're my favorite fucking person in this whole damn universe. I couldn't imagine my life without you! I fucking love you to bits, you turnip!"   
Phil cracked a little smile at that.   
"Really?"   
"Yes, really! I fucking love you! It feels so good to say that."   
Phil stood and in two steps he was in front of Dan.   
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before.. I just didn't know what you'd do and I was scared and I didn't-"   
"Phil. Just shut your mouth an kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice to kiss the man he couldn't get out of his head for the past six years, so he grabbed Dan by the sides of his face and pulled him in for a rough kiss. "God, I love you so much." Phil mumbled between kisses as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and Phil wrapped his own around Dans waist. "Just shut up and take off my clothes." Dan mumbled.   
And Phil was happy to oblige. 

\-----------------  
An hour later, they were cuddled together on the sofa bed completely naked and slowly making out.   
Dan broke away with the soft sound of their lips parting making his smile.   
"Phil... I love you so much. I'm so glad you told me. I've really missed your kisses."   
"You're being sappy, Bear." Phil whispered.   
Dan let out a little happy sob and hugged Phil tight. "I missed you calling me that. Oh my god I missed it so much."   
The couple drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, despite it being a little chilly without a blanket.   
And every few hours, whenever Phil awoke, he would place a kiss on Dans head and whisper that he loved him. 

He would never get tired of saying those words to the wonderful, sweet, handsome, caring man curled around his naked torso.


End file.
